Wide Awake
by Katie Leigh Williams
Summary: Primus is desperate, Harry Potter is in the right place at the right time, and its a match made in Cybertronian Heaven. Harry has to adjust to a new body, new family, and new instincts during a war that never seems to end. When he finally makes his way to Earth with the Autobots, an alert goes off and Dumbledore finds himself more confused than he ever thought he could be. SLASH!


**This is an old story that I found floating around on my harddrive. Let me know if anyone wants to see it finished. Keep in mind, this was written ages ago and no editing of any kind has been done on it. All mistakes are my own.**

**Title: Wide Awake**

**Author: Katie Leigh Williams**

**Rating: T-M(A)**

**Summary: Primus is desperate, Harry Potter is in the right place at the right time, and its a match made in Cybertronian Heaven. Harry has to adjust to a new body, new family, and new instincts during a war that never seems to end. When he finally makes his way to Earth with the rest of the Autobots, an alert goes off and Dumbledore finds himself more confused than he ever thought he could be. SLASH, Sparkling!Harry, species change. Full Summary enclosed. **

**Warnings: SLASH!, Child fic, Time Travel (In a matter of speaking) language, violence, SLASH! Other warnings will be stated as soon as they become relevant.**

**Pairings: Optimus/Rachet, Ironhide/? Skybolt (Harry)/?, Will/Sarah, Epps/Hermione, Bumblebee + Sam (Brothers) , Sam/Mikaela **

**AN- This is a very long Author's note, explaining several points in this story that differ from the many accepted Transformer canon. Feel free to skip it, but don't flame because you didn't read it and I explained a point here. I will only laugh at you. This story has been eating at me since I started reading the wonderful "Trials of a Seeker" by Soircirie and the few "Harry Turned Sparkling" Stories that are on this archive. I couldn't help but try my hand at a new fandom with a semi new twist on it. **

**Keep in mind, even though my husband has been a transformers freak since the early 80's, and even though I own the entire first gen series that has been released and my apartment is litered with transformers toys and gaining more every day, I am a relative noob when it comes to the lore. My interest was peaked by the Michael Bay movies, and a lot of what I'm using is from the movie fandom and my own brain. If you are a purist, or don't want to see the God and Devil of Cybertron as 'brothers' and having conversations together like they were beings with bodies, you may want to go away now and save us both the trouble. I get enough disapproving glares from the two of them as toys in my kitchen. Seriously, not kidding. **

"**Sparkling" is one of the fandom terms for a baby cybertronian. I have also seen Protoform used, but I'm going on the assumption that Sparkling is the term for the non mature cybertronian, with protoform being the state of their armor and systems. This was taken from a BtVS/Transfomers story that I can't think of the name of, by Jade Aislin. Its very good as well. **

"**Seeker" is a term that I'm using to describe flight based mechs, though I know in the second movie they were described as simply ancient mechs looking for the matrix of the Fallen. That's not the case here. They are a breed apart, made for flying. This description has been influenced heavily by "Trials of a Seeker" but only as far as the name for flyers. All other aspects of their personality and attitude will be separate.**

**The locations/places/cities and other such landmarks and knowledge of Cybertron are TOTALLY MADE UP BY ME! With few exceptions, I have no knowledge of the planet and I'm going on fanon for how the society works. Even though its mentioned briefly, and not all that prominent except in flashbacks Any pointers, done politely, would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer-I Own nothing. All copyrighted material and content still belong to their original copyright holders, be they J. K. Rowling, Hasbro, or whoever else. They are not me in any shape, form or fashion. No profit of any kind is being made on this work. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"**You think this will save your precious Autobots, Primus," **Unicron's voice echoed through the darkness that was his, red eyes shining steadily out at him. Primus didn't have to see his brother to know that those face plates, so different from his own, were stretched out into a cruel grin.** "It will not, and it will weaken you in return. By all means, please do proceed." **

Primus would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't unbefitting a being of his stature. Sometimes being a God was not the easiest thing in the galaxy.

"**You will lose, Unicron, just as you always have." **Primus let none of his doubt transfer through his voice. This was not like all the other times that the two brothers, and their creations, had fought. This time, they were so much closer to losing. The Fallen had shifted things so much further to the Dark than ever before, and young Megatron, once Lord High Protector, was looking to make things even worse. **"My drain of power will be worth ensuring the Cybertronians continue on."**

Unicron snarled, the sound reverberating through the mental darkness.

"**Continue on? Continue on as they are, contained on a planet when they should be ruling the galaxy! Our creations are the most advanced beings in the universe, and you want them to stay as ants! Ants when they should be Gods!" **

The same old argument that would never be decided, and Primus would have sighed but he had wasted enough time here.

"**Be at peace Brother." **

* * *

**#4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

**October, 31st 1988**

Harry James Potter raced down the steps of his Aunt and Uncle's house, panting as he forced his small legs to run faster than a child his age and size should ever have to run, cringing as Uncle Vernon's voice yelled after him, curses and accusations that Harry was all too familiar with following him down the street.

Harry didn't stop running until he came to the park on Wisteria Lane, dodging past the swings and ignoring the disgruntled shouts from parents as he slid into his hidey hole, crawling through the dirt and branches until he was completely obscured by the small grove of trees.

Here, he was safe. Being small had its advantages.

"I shouldn't have done that." Harry hugged his knees to his chest and pressed his cheek against them, rocking slightly back and forth. Why did he keep doing these bad things? He tried, he tried so hard to be good, but no matter how hard he tried he was never able to stay good. He always turned his teachers hair blue, or ended up on the roof, or grew his hair after it had been cut too short.

He was a freak.

He hadn't meant to do it, but Dudley had just made him so mad. Harry had only wanted to try the cake, he had never had the chance and it looked so good. There was half a piece left, crumbs really, and Aunt Petunia said he could have it.

But Dudley hadn't wanted to share, and Harry could still see the mean look in his cousins eyes as he reached forward and grabbed the remnants, stuffing it in his mouth in piggy glee.

Harry didn't know how it had happened, he'd just gotten so mad, and then with a loud pop like a cork coming out of the wine bottles his uncle opened only on Saturday nights he was entertaining clients, the cake had flown out of Dudleys mouth and landed on Aunt Petunia's face, at the same time that Dudleys chair went flying backwards and dumped him on his piggy bottom.

Harry hadn't waited to see what was going to happen, he'd ran as quickly as his legs could take him as Vernon's lumbering steps headed into the kitchen from the living room.

His fault or not, and Harry had the sickening feeling that it was his fault at least this time, Harry wasn't going to stay around to be shoved into his cupboard and yelled at until Vernon was blue in the face.

Not again.

That was how the being found him minutes later, a small blue glow generating from the center of the clearing, growing steadily brighter. Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes behind the glasses, sure that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

But it wouldn't go away,

It only got brighter and Harry moaned lowly, his child's mind automatically accepting a fact that had been drilled into his head until he believed it himself.

"Not again, I didn't mean to do it!" A laugh came from the glow, now vaguely recognizable as human...or human shaped, the glow too bright to be identified as anything other than blue.

"Peace, sparkling, I mean you no harm." The voice was calm, soothing, and Harry found himself calming down against his wishes.

'Never talk to strangers' it was the one rule that Aunt Petunia had drilled into both he and Dudley, the only time that she had shown even the slightest bit of interest in Harry's safety. But did human shaped lights count as strangers?

"Your aunt was very right, youngling. A spark such as yourself should never talk to strangers." Yeah, it was definitely laughing at him and Harry blinked.

"I didn't say anything about my aunt." He hadn't, had he? Harry eyed the being with more fear now, edging backwards into the trunk of the tree that he'd found shelter against, putting as much space between them as he could.

"Peace, Sparkling, peace. I've come to offer you a second chance." The glow came closer, but stopped out of arms reach. It/He was respecting Harry's personal space and clear desire to avoid contact.

No one had ever done that before.

"A second chance? A second chance at what?" Harry was confused, this day was just getting more and more odd to him. First the incident with Dudley, now Harry was talking to a light.

Had he hit his head the last time he was thrown into the cupboard? He must have, because this was beyond crazy.

This looked a lot like...magic, and the M word was one of the worst words you could say.

Harry began backing away slowly, his eyes wide and visions of the punishments that Vernon would be putting him through when he found out.

The glow dimmed for a few minutes, before brightening again, almost seeming to sigh.

"I am sorry, sparkling, but I have no other choice. I need someone, and I do not have enough energy to continue the search. Hopefully, one day you will be able to forgive me."

Before Harry could blink and get enough air into his lungs to scream, no matter how much unwanted attention that would bring to him, the glow brightened to blinding levels and enveloped Harry's body.

As did the Pain. Pain like the eight year old had never encountered and never wanted to again. He was burning, at the same time enveloped with a cold that chilled him to the bone.

Harry couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He just wanted it to stop.

The sensations kept building until his mind couldn't take it anymore, and he knew nothing else.

* * *

**Iacon, Cybertron**

**The Grand Institute of Science and Technology**

"We should be at a hospital, not a school." Ratchet paced the hallway in a quick circle, giving his partner an aggravated glare when he chuckled, swatting his arm away as Orion tried to calm him down. "If something happens, I'm blaming you. Iacon is not the place for a sparkling to be sparked, Primus damn it!"

The medic was worked up, making another circuit of the hall as he muttered under his breath, giving Orion Pax a deep glare with his optics as he passed him again, keeping one auditory sensor out for the sparkling. Their sparkling. His sparkling.

Primus, what were they getting into? A war was brewing on Cybertron. No one was safe, both Orion and himself were going to be on the front lines when it finally came to a head, they had no right bringing a sparkling into being when none of them might survive to live another five minutes.

"Calm yourself, Ratchet. Everything will work out." Orion Pax, unknowing that he would one day be Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, stopped his sparkmate from pacing and forced the medic to turn and face him. "Right or wrong, we have made our choice. There is no changing things now."

It was a battle of wills, Orion calm assurance, Ratchet wound up nuts and bolts of energy.

It all came to a halt as the doors behind them whirred open, the slim figure of a medical femme coming through, her face plates stretched into a wide grin that almost looked maniacal.

If Ratchet didn't know better, he would say she was a sister of Arcee, but the Arcee sisters were currently on assignment on the other side of Cybertron, and where one went, all went.

"Orion Pax and Ratchet Pax?" There was a definitely amused cast to the femme's voice, and both mechs fought the urge to hunch down in embarrassment. But that urge was quickly beat out by the urge to find out if their sparkling was alright.

Their sparkling.

Wrong choice or not, his spark fluttered at the thought.

"Is he finished?" It popped out of Ratchets lip plates before he was able to censor his processor, the medic in him at the fore. "There were no problems with his coding? No processor failure?"

A warm servo covered his lip plates before his rambling got too far to reign in, and the Femme laughed, clearly too used to this from prospective creator and carriers to be offended.

Orion pulled away after a few microseconds, smirking to himself at the dazed look on the other mech's faceplates.

"Ratchet, let her speak." The medic did, but grumbled to himself as the femme came closer to them, holding out the form she held in her arms so they could see.

"He's perfect, though I will admit, we were a little surprised at how he came out."

Ratchet and Orion didn't hear her, so focused on the little sparkling.

'Perfect' was the only thing that Ratchet could think, reaching up a shaking servo to run over the top of the sparklings head.

Perfect.

From his delicate faceplates, optics still closed in recharge, to each and ever servo and plate of his protoform, he was perfect.

"He's a Seeker." Ratchet rolled his eyes at his sparkmates rather dull witted, in his mind, remark.

"My creators creator was a seeker, it was always a possibility." Ratchet didn't care if the sparkling wanted to spend every minute off the ground, winging his way through the skies of Cybertron. If he was alive and happy, Ratchet would be content.

Their perfect little sparkling.

"What are you going to name him?" The femme was even more amused than before, handing the sparkling gently into Orion's arms, helping the large mech support his head carefully in the crook of his joint. Ratchet had seen the son of Radimus Prime in many different stages of his life, many different emotions, but he had never seen this one before, such an expression of pure contentment and pleasure. It radiated from his spark to Ratchets and back, and was unblockable.

Ratchet would never want to, and he smiled as he opened his mouth to name their son, the name they had slaved over since they decided a sparkling was in their future.

But before he could, the sparkling's eyes opened sleepily and Ratchets words caught in his vocal processors, dying before he could utter them.

Green.

Deep, sparkling Green.

Green optics had never been seen on Cybertron, at least not in...millenia.

They were Green.

Another name spilled from his lips, Orion's confusion and then acceptance flooding him as he handed the little mech over.

"Skybolt. His name is Skybolt."

* * *

**AN-Well there it is. This hasn't been edited, I honestly barely looked over it before posting it, so all mistakes are mine. Review and let me know what you readers think, if enough think it should be continued I may clean it up and pick it back up. **

**Thanks for reading**

**KLW**


End file.
